1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to racks, and particularly to a rack for an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain computer systems, such as computer network systems, often constitute many separate computer units or servers, which can be positioned and stacked in a rack. The various computer servers in the system are electrically interconnected to each other and provide various functions, such as storage, communications, calculations, and others. The rack includes a plurality of support columns, attached to which are opposing slide assemblies securing each computer server. The slide assemblies allow the server to be pulled away from the front of the rack, providing access to each separate server for maintenance, card replacement, or other operations. The rack may also need to be moved for cleaning or maintenance. However, the rack, due to frequently excessive height, can be unstable during moving.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.